


Teach Me How To Fight

by TheBoyWithAPen (kissmeasifall)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cage Fights, M/M, Martial Arts, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeasifall/pseuds/TheBoyWithAPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: Scott and Isaac go to a cage fighting/UFC/Wresting thing, and Isaac gets so pumped up about it because he thinks it’s so awesome and cool. And Scott sees this fire and passion in Isaac’s eyes and sees how happy it makes him, so as a surprise he gets them both lessons for cage fighting and Isaac is so so happy about it because Scott thought about him enough to do that and they go to the lesson together and have such a wonderfully great time and not only does Isaac enjoy it, he becomes a better fighter and learns to control his anger and aggression issues as well so it’s basically just a win-win situation all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me How To Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is raw and unedited! I just wanted to post it. So, you've been fairly warned.

Isaac sighed as he sat with his head stuck in a book. Scott wasn't around and there was noting of interest on tv. Well, except UFC but he didn't even wanna let his mind think about that because they were super close but Isaac couldn't manage to snag any tickets. He finally gave up and tossed the book aside, laying back on Scott's bed to stare at the ceiling. Scott wasn't territorial when it came to his bedroom. That made Isaac super happy because he liked Scott's room. His scent was on everything and it was just so him. 

He stood up a few moments later, bouncing down the stairs lightly. At the bottom, he saw pictures of Scott with his mom. He thought that was the most beautiful thing in the world because they had each other. They'd come through some tough times, he knew that, but they were happy. They were a family. 

Continuing on into the kitchen, he pulled out a soda and popped it open, loving how the liquid fizzled as it went down his throat. He heard the front door open and turned to see Scott striding in. Both of their faces broke out into bright smiles. 

“You have plans for tonight?” Scott asked. 

“Do I ever?” Isaac replied, his eyebrow cocking up slightly. 

“Good, because you are not going to believe this.” Scott said, as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out two slips of paper. He slid them across the counter to Isaac. 

Isaac didn't pick up on what they where at first. A moment later, his mind registered what they were and he nearly squealed in excitement. 

“You didn't!” Isaac burst out. 

Scott nodded with a sly grin. 

“How in the holy hell did you pull this off?” Isaac asked. “I tried super hard to get even cheap seats and those were impossible and OH MY GOD THESE ARE IN THE THIRD ROW!” Isaac yelled as he finished reading the tickets. 

Scott laughed at Isaac's very obvious excitement. “It wasn't easy. I had to make sure you were asleep and that I was awake at midnight when they came out and I just barely grabbed those in time.” 

“You've had these tickets for that long?” Isaac asked. 

Scott shrugged. “I just knew how much you liked this stuff and I figured I'd give you a present. That's all.” 

Isaac swore he was going to fall in the floor at any second. “This is tonight!” Isaac could barely breath. 

“Calm down.” Scott chuckled. “These will do you no good if you're in the hospital.” 

Isaac took a few deep breaths. “Ok. Ok. Can we leave now? Please?”

“That's fine with me but we'll be a bit early.” 

“I don't care I just wanna get there.” 

So they set off down the interstate, trying to get to the city where they would be. An hour later, they grabbed their exit and found the stadium. Some people were like them and already arriving. Issac was bouncing around in excitement. 

“Thank you so much, Scott. This means a lot.” 

“Thank me later once you've had a lot of fun watching St. Pierre.” 

Isaac stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten that. “Oh. My. God. I forgot he was gonna fight tonight! Jesus, help me.” Isaac said. 

Scott just chuckled again and they sat around, throwing around predictions for the fights. Soon, the doors opened and they were heading inside. They grabbed their seats and Isaac was in awe as he stared at the cage. It was a bit larger than he imagined it being. 

Soon, the fights were under way and Isaac was up and yelling within seconds. Scott would look up and see something inside of Isaac he hadn't ever seen come out. He was excited and yet passionate about what was happening. Scott stayed in his seat but he had to admit, he could feel the atmosphere of the crowd beginning to take root in his veins. 

Then, the main event was about to start. Scott knew Isaac was going to go crazier than he had all night. Isaac reached over and clutched onto Scott's arm. 

“Oh my god, Scott, he is almost here.” 

Scott nodded. “Sure is. Better pay attention.” Scott smirked. “Wouldn't want you to miss anything.” 

Isaac nodded and turned his head back to the cage. Moments later, St. Pierre was making his way into the cage and doing his best to rile the crowd up even farther. Scott was quite sure that Isaac was going to fly through the roof of the arena. 

“Scott! Scott, do you see him?! He's right there!” Isaac screamed over the roar of the crowd. 

Scott nodded, smiling at how happy Isaac was. The fight began and Isaac was following along with the ups and downs beat for beat. When St. Pierre was winning, Isaac was cheering as if his life depended on it. When St. Pierre was losing, Isaac was on the verge of chewing his nails off. 

Finally, it was over and Isaac collapsed to his chair. There was no knock out and there was no submission so the decision would rest with the judges. Isaac buried his face in his hands. A few moments later, the announcer stepped into the middle of the ring to announce the winner. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, after three rounds in the UFC welter weight division, the judges have scored the contest unanimously. Declaring the winner at 30-29, George St. Pierre!” 

Isaac stood up and let out a scream half a second before the rest of the crowd came alive. With that fight out of the way, the event was over and Scott practically had to drag Isaac to the car. Isaac could barely contain himself in the car. 

“Did you see when he hit the guy with the round house? How he didn't knock him out, I don't know.” Isaac rambled on. 

“Yes, Isaac, I was there.” Scott grinned. 

The ride went like that for the rest of the trip. Isaac was just rambling and rambling and Scott was nodding along with everything Isaac said. It amused Scott to see Isaac so excited. Isaac couldn't believe he'd actually just sat through a UFC event and got to see St. Pierre. 

They pulled into the driveway to the house and went inside. It was incredibly late and Scott's mom was still working. Both of them went up and collapsed onto Scott's bed. 

“Thank you, Scott. I had a great time.” Isaac sighed happily. 

That was all Scott wanted to hear: that Isaac was happy. He knew then that he'd do or buy anything just to see him smile. Isaac couldn't believe how good Scott was being to him. He half expected to wake up at any second. 

Isaac rolled over towards Scott. Isaac was lower on the bed that Scott was. 

“So, I was thinking of how I could repay you-” Isaac began. 

“You know you don't have to.” Scott cut him off. 

“Oh believe me, you're gonna want this.” Isaac smirked before positioning himself between Scott's legs, his head resting just above Scott's waist line. 

“Isaac, you don't have to do anything.” Scott said, his breath shaky. 

“Don't act like you don't want me to. I might take offense.” Isaac smirked. 

Isaac gently unbuttoned Scott's jeans and pulled them down a bit. He pulled Scott's cock out and began pumping it with his hand. Scott moaned deeply and Isaac couldn't believe how much heat was already radiating from it. 

He took his mouth and wrapped it around Scott's cock, working his mouth up and down the shaft. Isaac made a conscious effort to keep his tongue flat against the underside, knowing that's where most of the nerves were. At first, Scott remained still, the occasional moan passing through his lips. After a few minutes, he ran a hand through Isaac's hair. Then, he gripped it and began thrusting into Isaac's mouth. Isaac focused on breathing through his noise and enjoying the experience. A second later, Isaac felt Scott tense up for a moment and then tasted the entirety of Scott's load as it filled his mouth. He swallowed the majority of it, sure that would excite Scott a bit. 

Laying in the aftermath, they lazily cuddled on the bed. Mostly with Scott telling Isaac how pretty he was. Isaac needed a constant reassurance in his life, and Scott provided that consistently. They fell asleep loosely entangled in one another. 

The next day, they lounged around watching cheesy movies and throwing popcorn at each other. Around noon, Scott told Isaac to follow him and Isaac did. Scott took Isaac downtown and into a gym with a fighting cage in it. 

“Why are we here?” Isaac asked curiously, subconsciously tucking himself behind Scott. 

“I bought us a training session today. I thought you might enjoy it.” 

“You know, you could just ask for a blow job.” Isaac smirked against Scott's ear. 

“I'm not doing this to get anything. I want to make you happy.” Scott replied. 

“I know, I was just teasing.” 

A rather tall man walked over and introduced himself. He showed them around the gym, letting them see some training regiments taking place. Isaac stared wide eyed as men performed a wide range of physical training activities. Then it came time for the training session. 

Isaac stepped into the cage and ran a hand along the metal. He wasn't sure how he felt about the space, but it seemed open enough. Plus, Scott was just a few feet away and in plain sight. That was more than enough to keep him calm. 

The trainer ran him through some basic things like grappling and ground work.

“Chances are, your opponent is going to try and get into your head. He'll want to make you angry. If he can make you angry, he can win the fight without even trying. You have to focus your anger and use it against him.” The trainer explained as they sat on the mat, trying to recover from the session. 

Isaac nodded. He'd noticed in the past how in fights, his anger blinded him and he made mistakes. The trainer gave him some steps he could take to focus his emotions and Isaac walked away feeling as though he'd traveled to a guru of sorts. 

“That was a lot of fun, thank you, Scott.” Isaac said in the parking lot as they made their way to the car. 

“I'm glad you had fun.” Scott smiled. “I'm just gonna have to watch out now. I've got a trained fighter walking around with me!” 

“You're dang right!” Isaac growled and lunged for Scott. 

Scott gently stepped aside and brought Isaac to a stop. He spun Isaac around and restrained him from behind. 

“However, I still know you well enough.” Scott smirked against his ear. 

Isaac couldn't help but grin. He didn't know what the future held for Scott and him. He just knew that in the present moment, Scott was one of the most magnifcent people he knew. It occurred to him that he was developing something stronger than a crush for Scott. The feeling felt like falling. Was he falling in love?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments are always welcome and so is constructive criticism. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: kissmeasifall.tumblr.com  
> Find me on Twitter: @kissmeasifall


End file.
